The HIV wasting syndrome is a major cause of morbidity and mortality in patients with HIV infection and AIDS. The cause of the HIV wasting syndrome is unknown, but preliminary data suggest that HIV patients may develop resistance to glucocorticoid receptor activity in HIV patients with and without the wasting syndrome.